


【弹丸论破/神狛】一辆差点没有发动的车

by Sue_Yan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue_Yan/pseuds/Sue_Yan
Summary: #神狛，深夜飙车#监禁play，放置play，羞耻play，捆绑play#这是一篇肉，绝望残党时期，ooc预警，人物性格偏差#这篇肉之后可以接绝少的剧情w





	【弹丸论破/神狛】一辆差点没有发动的车

如果让狛枝凪斗自己来分辨白天或者黑夜的话，他是完全做不到的。

“唔……”  
他的双手被柔软的皮革反扭在背后束缚在一起，接在脖颈间的金属项圈上的锁链一直延伸到角落里看不见的黑暗中——狛枝凪斗也确实看不见，他的眼睛被一副漆黑的眼罩遮挡住，一丝光亮也无法透进去，连口中都被塞上了口球，而分开双腿跪趴在床铺上的姿势让他的呼吸愈发困难。

他浑身赤裸的被以这种艰难的姿势放置在这张床上很久了，长期维持着同样的动作无法动弹，使他的肩颈和腰背处撕裂一般的酸痛，但后穴中塞着的那根纤细却让他无法忽视的按摩棒也仍旧堪堪顶在他的G点上消磨着他为数不多的理智。

“唔嗯——”原本还只是胸口上下起伏的他忽然间猛的绷紧了脚趾，伴随着无法呼出声的呻吟身体剧烈的颤抖了起来，同时一直保持在勃起状态的阴茎抽动着射出了一些稀薄的精液，弄脏了本就一团糟的床单——他迎来了今天的第三次高潮。  
高潮过后他整个人都瘫软下来，腰软软的塌下去，他挣扎着透过床间的缝隙急促的呼吸着，沉浸在高潮过后的余韵中。他的双腿之间黏黏答答的滴落着精液和一些透明的体液，全身上下挂满了晶莹的汗珠，白色的软发被汗水浸湿贴合在后颈和额头上。

可是后穴中的器物却不会因此停止震动，仍然跳动着试图将他推上另一个高潮。

“啪嗒。”门锁被打开的声音让狛枝的身体下意识的抖动了一下，他知道这个人的到来意味着已经入夜了。随后他呻吟起来，祈求来人将他从这仿佛永无止境的折磨中解救出来。  
那个人走进屋子，伸出手打开了灯，一盏昏黄的日光灯在狛枝的头顶亮了起来，映照着那一小片地方，让沾染着汗水和情液痕迹的狛枝整个人都散发出一种妖艳动人的性感。

而打开灯的黑色长发的青年——神座出流的眼中没有流露一丝一毫的情绪波动，仿佛他只是一个会动的等身人偶一般。他站在开关旁边定定的凝视了狛枝半晌，才悄无声息的走过去，伸出手抚摸上了狛枝的白发。  
狛枝为对方这毫无征兆的行为而颤动了一下，被神座触碰过的地方仿佛炭火烧过一般炙热了起来，而神座却没有理会他突然兴奋的身体，只是用一种十分轻柔的动作将他的身体翻转过来，同时手指拂过几个关节处，让狛枝因被改变了姿势而骤然疼痛起来的肩膀和后腰缓慢的变得舒适。

——啊，超高校级的按摩师的才能啊，真不愧是这个人。  
狛枝抽空想到。

神座并不知道狛枝在想什么，他继续着自己的伸出一只手帮狛枝解下口球的动作，对方因为长时间不能闭合嘴巴而无法吞咽唾液的缘故，大量的口水顺着嘴角留下来，弄脏了黑发青年修长的手指。  
神座似乎有一短暂瞬间的不悦，但从他的脸上却什么都没有表现出来，反而像是错觉了。

“啊…咳…”狛枝尝试着动了动下颚，用沙哑的声带艰难的发出了几个单音节。  
唇边被适时的递上了一杯温水，狛枝愣了片刻，才轻笑着去喝水，一边喝着却还一边不老实的笑道：“真是很温柔啊，神座君。”  
话音刚落，神座就将没有减少多少水的杯子拿开了，狛枝：“……”

“你倒是自己一个人玩的很开心。”神座将杯子随手放在床边的小柜上，然后开口说道。他的声音正如同他的人一般清冷无感，他捏住狛枝的下颚，拇指轻柔的抚摸着狛枝的唇瓣，后者从善如流的再一次张开嘴，任对方的指腹滑过自己的牙齿然后按压在鲜红的舌头上。只是这样一个动作就让他的身体又一次情动了起来。  
“神座君，我好难受啊，你帮帮我嘛……”他含糊不清的说着，声音里透露着无尽难耐的情欲。  
“想要就自己来拿。”神座说道，他将手指从狛枝的口中抽出来，伸到狛枝脑后去解开他的眼罩。

眼罩被拿下的瞬间使狛枝凪斗不得不迷上眼睛适应突如其来的光亮，虽然屋子中仍然昏暗，但对于一直身处黑暗的狛枝来说依然亮的离谱。  
而一身漆黑的青年长身鹤立，站在他的面前低头看着他，拿着眼罩的手随意的垂放在身侧。狛枝几乎是立刻就明白了青年话中的意思，他揶揄的笑着凑过去，用鼻尖蹭着神座毫无动静的下半身。

双手被缚让他的行动困难，他艰难的用舌头和牙齿解开神座的裤子，露出对方那尺寸可观却仍旧疲软的搭在胯间的阴茎，狛枝在这时抬起情秀的眉眼，透过额发的缝隙看了看神座出流，却正好与对方的视线相撞在一起。  
他毫不在意的笑着，随即重新埋下头，将对方的分身含入口中。  
他当然从未做过这样的事情，甚至在今天之前，黑发的青年也仅仅是将他绑起来扔在床上，然后坐在旁边观察着他是如何失态到不能自已的境地，眼神却仿佛不是在看人类，而只是一件实验品。

——他或许是在想，人类的情欲是如何产生的吧？  
狛枝的大脑在一片混沌中想道，在他不甚精湛的口活中俞大俞硬的阴茎逐渐使得他的口鼻间充满了对方的气息，而他不禁佩服起自己来，还能在这样的情况下胡思乱想。

神座出流就在这时一把抓住了狛枝脑后柔软的白发，也不管下半身的器官是否还处在勃起的状态，就这样一下子抽离了柔软温热的口腔。  
“你不专心，你在想什么。”他用陈述句的语气低声问道。  
“疼……”狛枝被迫昂起了头，发出了一声撒娇般的呻吟后轻轻地皱起了眉头，“没什么，硬要说的话，我在想你啊，神座君……”  
神座仍然面无表情，“花言巧语。”他松开手，推了一把狛枝凪斗的肩膀，后者便重心不稳的向后躺倒在床铺上。  
“是真的嘛，神座君。”狛枝凪斗躺在床上调笑着，然后挑逗一般的对着神座出流张开了大腿，那根按摩棒仍然不知疲倦的深埋在他的后穴中震动着。  
他的肌肤因为情动而染上了浅淡的粉红色，又因他过分白皙的肤色而显得尤为醒目，连腿间勃起的器官都和他一样精致好看，正为神座毫不掩饰的视线而不住地颤抖着，“谁让神座君你总是这样冷淡，果然我这样的废物无法让你兴奋起来吗？真让人难过啊。”  
“如果你指生理，那么我确实处于你所说的兴奋状态。”神座一边说道，一边将一条腿撑在床上压了过去，衣着整齐的伏在一丝不挂的狛枝身上，黑色的长发落下，扫过狛枝的裸身，让他极度敏感的肉体颤抖着。  
“啊…神座君……”狛枝昂起头颅呻吟着，“明明……嗯，眼睛里都看不到我……”

神座出流将塞在狛枝后穴中的器物往出抽了一段，这让白发青年又一次情不自禁的喘息出声，偏偏对方还好奇一般的拿着那东西在他的肛口旋转了起来。  
“等……！不！啊……”狛枝为这突如其来的刺激而绷紧了小腿的肌肉，在对方孩童般的探寻中羞耻的想要合上大张的双腿。  
而神座出流却在这时略带疑惑的抬起殷红的双眼看着狛枝凪斗，后者的眼角甚至还挂着因刺激而落下的生理泪水，“为什么不？这让你觉得舒服了吧。”  
“嗯……？你不知道呀？”狛枝轻笑道，后穴被持续侵犯让他几乎理智尽失，但他仍然有力气抽空想着，原来这世上还有神座君不知道的事情啊，真有趣。  
“因为…啊嗯……这就是人类啊，神座君。”他说完之后紧紧地绷住下颚，神座出流就在这瞬间猛的抽出了那根旋转摆动的按摩棒。

“啊……！！”狛枝凪斗在这一瞬间猛然攀上了高潮，阴茎高高昂起抽动着，却什么也没有射出。他的大腿肌肉绷紧，修长的脚趾抓着床单，在神座的手掌下颤抖着这具过分漂亮的肉体。余韵过后，他沉重的呼吸着，从情欲的沼泽中挣脱出来却也让他在同一时间松了一口气。  
“人类果然很有趣。”看着这样的狛枝凪斗，神座突然说道，而狛枝还没有反应过来对方话中的意思时，就被黑发青年抓住腰肢翻过了身去。

他一边将狛枝的头颅按入床铺中，一边顺着对方的背部线条一路划下来，清风拂过一般的瘙痒让狛枝忍不住扭动着身体，却在下一刻被抬高了臀部，“你的身体很好看。”  
“……嗯？”狛枝侧过头发出了一声疑惑的鼻音，他半眯着的豆绿色的双眼中一片浑浊，而在他还没来得急意识到接下来会发生什么的时候，神座已经扶着自己滚烫硬挺的分身对准了那个柔软的穴口，缓慢而坚定的插了进去。

“嗯啊……”还没有感受过多久的空虚紧接着又被填满，狛枝自己觉得自己仿佛正躺在砧板上任人宰割，而神座就是那个手持利刃的人，他已经快要被玩弄坏掉了。  
神座在这时又将手按在了狛枝的后脑勺上，然后逐渐的加重力道，使他的脸深深地陷入床铺中。狛枝因为缺氧而剧烈挣扎起来，他大张着嘴试图从被褥的缝隙中吸取一丝氧气，后穴不断收缩着，肠肉一圈一圈的挤压着神座惊人尺寸的阴茎。

正在痛苦和快感中不住沉沦狛枝凪斗并不知道，神座出流也是第一次做这种事情，但或许是超高校级的全才全能让他在床事上表现的尤为天赋异凛。  
他缓缓的挺动着被温暖的肠肉包裹的阴茎，直到狛枝因为过度的缺氧而险些失去意识的前一刻才松开了手，转而勾住狛枝颈间的金属项圈将他的上半身拉了起来，让他靠在自己的胸前。神座的两只手分别圈在狛枝的肩膀和腰胯上，两人脖颈相交，伴随着昏暗的灯光，气氛竟然意外的淫靡而旖旎。

但是这样的动作反而使得神座出流进入的更深，龟头直接顶在了狛枝凪斗的前列腺上。  
“呃啊！——”他一下子高高的昂起脖颈，几滴汗水随着他大幅度的动作飞扬而起。他头颅向后枕在神座的肩膀上，半张着一双迷蒙的双眼，鲜红的唇瓣散发着诱人的光泽，“神座君…快啊…快动啊……”身后人的不动作使他不自觉的扭动着臀部，向后磨蹭着臀部去寻找神座的囊袋。

啪！  
一巴掌落在狛枝的臀瓣上，顿时鲜红色的五指印便横亘在他雪白的臀肉上。他下意识的猛的收缩了一下肛口，喉咙中也发出满足似的呻吟。  
“在疼痛中也能获得快感，你果然很有趣。”神座说道，然而毫无情绪起伏的声调让狛枝没由来的产生一丝挫败。  
“你在做爱的时候说这种话，就显得不是很有趣了啊…神座君……”他抬高胸部，两颗挺立的乳尖直直的暴露在空气中，他侧过脸，不安分的吮吻着神座的脖颈，满意的看着自己在对方身上留下的浅红色的吻痕。  
“因为我不会陷入情欲中无法自拔。”神座这么说着，施舍一般的解开了系住狛枝双手的皮革。  
“哈……”双手重获自由的狛枝又一次跌入了床铺间，酸软的肩膀和手臂无法支撑他的重量，“说的…也是……嗯啊……即使是人工的希望，也确实有这个资格叫嚣呢……”

他回过头看着神座出流，挑衅的笑了起来，但神座只是无悲无喜的看着他，随后抽出了阴茎，在狛枝倏然睁大的眼睛中猛的一插到底！  
“如果是同你这种废物相比的话，我确实有。”他毫无感情的说道，抽插在同时如同狂风暴雨般进行着，将狛枝的挑衅同他的理智一起击打的溃不成军。  
他就像是一只飘摇的小船，在名为神座出流的海上漂浮摇摆着，身后的青年每一次都精准而用力的戳在他的前列腺上，快感如同疾风骤雨在短短几分钟之内又一次席卷他的全身，他几乎忘记了自己是谁，只知道抬高腰肢承受着。

“啊————”狛枝闭着眼睛，一只手捏住自己的乳尖揉捏着，另一只手探到自己的身下去撸动着明明早已射空的阴茎，却又竟然再一次颤颤巍巍的滴落下前列腺液。  
神座每一次抽出都带出大量失禁般的透明肠液，粘湿了狛枝本就一塌糊涂的大腿之间，也染脏了神座黑色的西裤。  
“慢啊…慢一点…我要……要去了！啊哈……呃啊——！！”狛枝尖叫起来，在神座愈发加快抽插速度的同时更加快速撸动着自己的阴茎，在射出稀薄精液的瞬间因高潮的到来猛的收紧了夹着神座分身的肛口，肠肉裹紧对方的分身，巨大的快感饶是神座也不禁皱紧眉头轻哼了一声，同时大量微凉的浊液灌满了对方紧致的肠道。

“————！！”狛枝凪斗张大嘴无声的尖叫起来，双眼因为极度的快感而失神了许久，眼前黑白的光影交错，直到神座将自己抽离他的身体之后，他才缓慢的倒下，但却已经疲累的一个字也说不出，只得躺在床上不住地喘息着，白色的精液从他的两腿之间汩汩流出。而混着各种体液的他的身上早已脏乱不堪。

神座一边整理者自己的衣着，一边看向摊到在床铺上一动也不想动的狛枝，略显突兀的问道：“你也差不多该玩腻了吧？”  
“哼……？”狛枝茫然的反映了半晌，才恍然笑道：“哎……？神座君真是不解风情啊。”  
“……”神座背对着狛枝，似乎对这个说法不置可否。

狛枝凪斗却在突然之间陷入了深深地自己我厌恶，他抬起手背放在额头上，一双好看的双眼逐渐恢复清明，用欢快却略显刻意的语调说道：“啊，还是说和肮脏的我做爱让神座君感到耻辱了呢？果然啊，我这种只有身体有用的人不管到哪里都是蛆虫。”  
“是我答应了和你玩这个游戏，你得到了快感，而如果说我确实得到了什么，那大概就是你是人类这个族群中比我更加奇怪的存在。”神座出流说完，极为冷淡的扭过头瞥了一眼这个刚刚还躺在自己身下呻吟的俊美青年。

事实就是这样，一个半月之前，狛枝凪斗找到了神座出流，要求进行一场单方面的监禁游戏。  
然后神座出流从西裤口袋中掏出了一枚铜黄色的小巧钥匙，丢在了狛枝凪斗还没有闭合的双腿之间，“所以你既然知道的话，就离开这里，你很烦。”随后，他头也不回的离开了这间昏暗的充斥着麝香味的狭小房间。

狛枝凪斗撑起上半身看向那扇紧闭着的门，半晌过后才将视线投向那枚躺在一滩肮脏体液中的钥匙，颇为厌恶的勾起了嘴角，眼神却晦涩不明，似乎对这枚可以还给自己自由的钥匙并不感兴趣一样。  
“吃完就跑，神座君真是负心汉啊。”他轻笑起来，伸出手拽了拽挂在自己脖子上那根锁链，摸到中间一截的时候他稍微用力，伴随着“咔哒”一声，锁链应声而断。  
“如果想离开的话我早就离开了，不解风情的神座君。”他拿起断掉的那一边，看着断面处少许的胶水痕迹忍不住笑了出声，“监禁play玩够了，那么接下来，要不要去试试主仆play呢？”他说着，抬起头，将目光投向窗外，视线所向的是遥远的塔和市。

天空依旧是灰暗一片，伴随着罪恶升起的红月诡异而明艳，而在那鲜红月色之下……又隐藏着多少有趣的绝望呢？又能孕育出怎样的希望呢？

狛枝一边想着，一边愉悦的勾起了嘴角。

-END-


End file.
